


The Failed Proposal

by UmiAzuma



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Epic Fail, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Wrathion isreadybut things go very wrong
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Failed Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Wranduin! 
> 
> It's based on a Today I Fucked Up reddit post. You'll probably know which one it is.

Everything was ready.

Wrathion had planned everything very carefully, no nobles or servants or racial leaders would bother them today. It was a special day.

Breakfast in bed? Check.

Flowers? Check

Engagement ring? Wrathion placed a hand on his pocket, sure enough, the ring he'd made with his own hands with his own fiery breath in Blackrock was still there.

Anduin would be so surprised. He'd probably cry, or faint, or faint and then wake up and cry. Wrathion had already replayed every possible scenario in his head. He was  _ ready _ for this. 

Anduin slept. He had an arm over his head, his mouth was wide open and a bit of drool trickled from the corner of his lips. His hair was a mess. He was beautiful. Wrathion smiled fondly. He loved this human so very much.

Wrathion placed the tray with breakfast very carefully and  _ very quietly _ on the bedside table and took the ring out from his pocket. He put a knee very carefully on the bed and shushed it when it creaked and dipped under his weight. 

Anduin kept on sleeping. 

Wrathion sighed. All according to plan. 

He tapped Anduin's shoulder gently, but the blond snored softly, shifted a little, then went right back to sleep. Damn. He gave Anduin's shoulder another tap, this time his human didn't even move. 

Wrathion made a face, Anduin was a heavy sleeper and sometimes even had trouble staying awake once he'd been woken up. Wrathion would have to shake him.

He put a hand on his shoulder and made to shake it, then instantly regretted his decision. Instead of waking up like any normal person, Anduin turned with a hiss and a screech akin to that of a furious silithid, and punched Wrathion square in the face. 

The dragon fell down from the bed, crashing on the floor, the ring he'd been holding rolled near Anduin's desk. The tray with the breakfast clattered along with him, food falling all over the place, and Wrathion sat there, holding his nose with both hands. He felt his eyes water. Damn did Anduin have a strong right hook! 

Anduin blinked blearily at the sudden noise, sitting up as soon as he saw Wrathion kneeling in front of the bed, tears rolling down his face. His nose was looking pretty scaly and Anduin jumped out of the bed, alarmed.

"Wrathion what happened?" He sat in front of him, taking his hands away to inspect his nose, there was a small chipped scale there and a few drops of blood. Wrathion flinched, the noise his human lover made had been _scary_ and not at all something a normal human would do". How did you hurt yourself?"

"I f-fell…" he said weakly. "I was going to bring you breakfast and I tripped with the blasted carpet!"

"Oh my poor love!" Anduin cooed.

"It's been ten months since we got together…" he added, looking miserable. "I wanted to do something special for you."

"That's alright, it's only morning, you'll get the chance to surprise me later."

_ Yes _ . Wrathion thought.  _ When you're awake and not possessed by some demon. _

Anduin fixed his nose as best as he could and went to get dressed. While he was busy with that, Wrathion searched frantically for the ring and once he found it he put it safely back in his pocket. 

He'd have to try again during dinner.


End file.
